Catwoman
by calzonaalover
Summary: After defeating Zelena, the town celebrates with a costume party at Regina's house - SQ. Kida AU. 'Warning': Emma and Hook broke up, Elsa is here, but the Snow Queen is not.
1. Chapter 1

This is a thing that my friend and I made because we have nothing better to do, so let us know what you think c:

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but it sadly belongs to ABC and Adam and Eddy and... I don't know who else.

On with the story!

* * *

Emma and Elsa were ones of the first to arrive at Regina's house for the party. They rang the doorbell and waited.

"How do I look?" Elsa asked.

Emma looked her up and down. She was wearing a policeman costume with a prop gun hanging from her belt and a hat with a silver badge. Her hair was tied in its usual sideway braid with the exception that the snowflakes were gone.

"Good" she said with a small nod.

In that moment the door opened and they found Henry. He was dressed as Dracula, with his pale face, fake red eyes, fangs, suit and a long cape.

"Hi, kid" Emma said.

"You look great!" the other blonde said.

"Hi, Elsa. Thanks, you look great too. Hey, mo-" he stopped in mid-sentence as he looked at his mother's costume "Uh, mom… what are you wearing?" he asked.

Emma looked down at herself. She was dressed as a she-devil; with a red corset and shorts; red leather heeled boots that reached up to her knees; long, red, fingerless gloves a sharp tail and small red horns. Not to mention it was all _very_ tight.

"What's wrong with it?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing's wrong with it, it's just a stupid costume" Emma said as she made her way inside the house avoiding looking at her son. When she passed the living room the blonde froze in the spot. "Does he really have to do that here?"

"What are you talking about, Emma?" The other blonde asked while looking around. Then she saw Hook. He was sitting on the couch a few feet away from him with his arm wrapped around a very drunk Tinkerbell on his lap. The fairy was dressed as an angel and she was running a hand through the pirate's hair and holding a drink in the other while he nuzzled her neck, making her giggle.

"He's an ass... Don't pay attention to him. We are here to have fun and to completely forget his existence." Elsa said.

"Fine, but I'll need a drink to do that" she said looking at her friend, who immediately went off to find them something to drink.

Emma sighed as she watched her go. The blonde still didn't know how the Ice Queen managed to drag her here, but she didn't care. She promised to have fun, and that's what she'd do – or at least _try_ to do.

A few minutes later Elsa got back with two drinks in each and handed one to her.

"So what are we supposed to do in this kind of party?" she asked her irritated friend. "Drink, a lot, and forget the fact that my parents and my son are here. And that we are a Regina's house, 'cause that makes everything even more weird" She answer after drinking the whole glass in one sip and grabbing another one from a table near them.

* * *

Time passed and the two blondes had drunk more than five glasses each, and being her first time at a party, therefore the first time she's had so much to drink, Elsa ran across the crowd and into the bathroom.

Slowly and trying to keep herself steady, Emma went after her and entered the large bathroom. When she entered, she found Elsa bending over the toilet while trying to keep her hair out of the way with her hands.

"Here…" Emma said as she walked up next to her and held the other blonde's hair out of her face so she could be more comfortable. After a few minutes, Elsa raised her head.

As she caught her breath, the Ice Queen stood slowly using the toilet and Emma for support. The other blonde walked her to the sink so Elsa could clean herself up.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked.

"Yes, thank you, I mean it" she said smiling and hugged her blonde friend, who hugged her back.

In that moment, the door swung open. Emma saw there were two women standing; she recognized the stupid fairy for her angel costume, but the other woman was dressed as Catwoman with a very _tight_ black leather jumpsuit with a zipper in the front, black high heels and a black mask with cat-like ears that covered half of her face. What surprised her he most was that the blonde fairy had an arm wrapped around the woman's back and the other a bit lower with a strong grip on her ass while their lips were locked in a heated kiss.

'Great,' Emma thought rolling her eyes, 'first she's doing who-knows-what with the pirate, and now she's making out with a hot chick'

The blonde didn't notice the two women had pulled away until the fairy spoke.

"Seems like this place is occupied, too" the blonde said with a giggle that showed how drunk she was.

The woman had leaned against the door frame and Emma finally got a good look at her. She had short black hair and chocolate brown eyes, but what made her eyes grow wide was the small scar above her lips.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde pulled away from Elsa and stared at the brunette as if trying to prove she was wrong at assuming that woman was who she thought she was. The moment the brunette's eyes locked with hers she felt as if her body had caught on fire. She had felt it so many times before it was enough to confirm the identity of the woman. When the fairy took her hand and dragged her somewhere else, Emma leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.

This couldn't be happening. Why with her? Why?! Of all the pretty women that the stupid fairy had to choose from! She hit the wall with her head in frustration and closed her eyes.

"Emma?" she heard Elsa say "What's wrong?"

She sighed. Emma was in no mood to explain. She was way too pissed off. Besides, what would Elsa think if she told her she's always had feelings for this particular woman and that she only went out with Hook just to get her off her mind and-

"You can trust me. That's what friends are for, right?"

-but she could give it a try.

She took Elsa's arm and took her out of the bathroom and up the stairs.

"Emma, where are we going?" the Ice Queen asked.

The other blonde ignored the question and dragged her through the crowded hallway. She pulled Elsa into the nearest room, closing the door behind them with a sigh.

"Okay, I'm-"

"Mom?"

Emma's head snapped around and she saw her son.

"Henry" she said "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"This is my room" he said gesturing around with his hand "What are _you_ doing here?"

Emma was about to answer when she notice a cute girl around Henry's age dressed as a werewolf sitting next to her son on his bed.

"Uh... nothing. We were just leaving" Emma said grabbing Elsa by the waist and guiding her towards the door. She winked at him and gestured to the girl with her head before closing the door to give them some privacy.

"Who the hell was that girl?!" the blonde asked her friend

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter" Elsa said and this time she pulled Emma into another room "Right now, you look like you have something very important to say"

"You're right…" she said turning to face her friend "I need to tell you something, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, ok?"

"Of course" she said nodding her head. She sat on the edge of the bed, but Emma remained standing.

"So, uh" she began as she paced around the room "Ugh, you know I'm not very good with the whole 'expressing your feelings' stuff and, uh- Well… " Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She sat next to her friend and ran a hand through her face.

"It's ok, Emma, take your time" Elsa placed a hand over Emma's and gave it an encouraging pat "You can trust me…"

"Ok, um, there's- there's something I've, uh, refused to believe for… a very long time regarding feelings for this- _person_. And, well, I don't know what to do about it because… at first it was fine, but lately it's become very difficult to ignore"

"So that means you have come to accept that you feel something for her as more than a friend?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't really know what to do about it. What if-?" the blonde's eyes flung open "Her?"

"What?" Elsa said, giving her the most innocent look she could muster. Emma stared at her friend for a moment, her mouth slightly open.

"You knew" she said "All this time and you didn't say anything?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You said _her_! You damn well know what I'm talking about!"

"Alright, yes, maybe I had an idea, but I didn't tell you because I knew you weren't certain about your feelings for her… But now you are, and I'm very happy for you because you can tell her now!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Tell her? Wha- are you crazy?!"

"Why not? She obviously feels the same way about you, and-"

"Yeah, right. That's why she and Tink were looking for a place to make out…"

"We don't know that. Maybe they just wanted to find a quiet place to talk-"

"-and make out"

"Emma!"

"What?"

"Stop being so negative"

"How can I stop being so negative when the truth is so fucking negative?! You cannot tell me you actually believe that they were just going to talk in a bathroom."

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"We talked in a bathroom…"

"That's not the same" Emma groaned while running her hands through her face

"Why not?"

"Because she is Regina fucking Mills, that's why!"

"_What did I do now, Miss Swan?_"


End file.
